Sengoku Basara: Las batallas de los reencarnados
by Draconari
Summary: Un fic en el que cada general de la época Sengoku ha renacido... Para luchar en el torneo de artes marciales Sengoku Battle. Cada personaje tiene sus motivos y ambiciones. ¿Te atreves a descubrirlas?
1. Los primeros pasos de Yukimura

Hello, here's Draconari! ¿Qué tal les va? Yo bien, tirandillo. En fin, una autora loca me ha dicho que escribiera alguna que otra cosilla, y también me ha dado un par de consejillos que pienso utilizar. Bien, ¿de qué remoños va a ir esto? ¡Pues va a tratarse de una adaptación de Sengoku Basara! ¿Qué qué es eso? Un juego de lucha, pero yo voy a crear otra especie de fic. El mío va a saltar de un personaje a otro, que sé que todos los que jugais, teneis vuestro favorito. Y cada personaje va a tener su propia historia. En algunos momentos se entrelazará con otra historia de otro personaje, o estarán tan ligadas que… En fin, ya veréis.

**De momento, que comience la historia.**

**En la época Sengoku, grandes generales perdieron la vida. Unos ganaron la fama eterna, otros cayeron en el olvido… Como las estrellas. Unos brillaban más, otros menos… Pero juraron verse en la otra vida… Así fue, pero sus almas estaban tan ligadas, que no pudieron ir al cielo, ni al infierno… Tuvieron que reencarnarse. Cada cual, con su elemento. Pero ciertos vínculos y rivalidades son eternos…**

_Es el año 2012. Han pasado más de 600 años desde las guerras Sengoku. Aún así, los espíritus de los grandes generales y soldados se han reencarnado en hombres, mujeres, muchachos y muchachas… Ésta historia narra la primera aventura de uno de ellos: Yukimura Sanada. Antaño, líder del clan Takeda y poderoso general de las fuerzas de Shingen. Diestro en el manejo de lanzas gemelas y con el espíritu del fuego en sus venas, Yukimura se reencarnó. Éste Yukimura también tiene el fuego en sus venas, pero no ha manejado un arma en su vida. Estudia en la universidad, y piensa que entró gracias al fuego de sus venas y a la bandana que jamás se retira de la frente… Jugador de fútbol y conocido por su ardor. Compite con su hermano adoptivo, Ieyasu Tokugawa. Ieyasu es admirado por todo el instituto y Yukimura admira y envidia a Ieyasu. Pero todo cambia en la vida de Yukimura cuando ocurre un accidente que deja a su padre adoptivo, Shingen Takeda, en el hospital. En ese momento, Shingen le dijo que buscara su futuro… Junto a Sasuke Sarutobi, decide ver a qué se refería su padre._

**Yukimura. Pov.**

La lluvia caía ante mis ojos. Mi padre estaba echado en la cama del hospital, durmiendo… Sufría de una parálisis que le impedía moverse, y los doctores no esperaban su recuperación… Tendido en la cama… Ése no era el padre que yo conocía. Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre duro, fuerte, aunque amable y dulce al mismo tiempo. Me enseñó que en esta vida había que ser como el fuego: Caliente e impredecible, y no dejar que la llama se apagara. En muchas ocasiones, sus compañeros lo llamaban "el tigre", y decían que había traspasado su espíritu en mí. Yo no sabía a qué se referían, pero quería dejar claro que yo crearía mi propio camino… Hasta que ocurrió ese accidente de tráfico.

Suspiré y aparté mi vista de la lluvia. Cogí mi chaqueta y me dispuse a salir, cuando noté que mi padre me llamaba.

-Yukimura… Ven aquí.

-Voy.

-Yukimura… Busca tu futuro. Yo estoy y estaré aquí durante un tiempo… Pero me gustaría que creases tu propio futuro. Mira en tus horizontes y encuentra aquello que te hará salir del mar que te está ahogando. Sé que encontrarás aquello que te hará más fuerte y te hará aún más ardiente… ¡Yukimura, vete y no vuelvas hasta que lo hayas encontrado! ¡No vuelvas hasta que hayas despertado a tu auténtico tú!

Lloré y asentí… Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me encontré con que Sasuke me estaba esperando. Me tendió un paraguas rojo y fuera del hospital me acompañó.

-¿Cómo está Lord Shingen?

-Te he dicho mil veces, Sasuke, que no le llames "lord". Es mi padre, simple y llanamente.

-Pero la corporación Takeda es una de las más reconocidas en Japón. Y si el señor Shingen…

-¡Cállate Sasuke!

No quiero ni pensarlo siquiera. ¿Mi padre, muerto? ¡Jamás! ¡No aún! Es por eso que…

-Tengo que encontrar mi futuro, Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Mi futuro. Este pasa por mi padre, y por él antes pasó otro hombre de éxito, Kenshin Uesugi. He de ir a verle.

-¡¿Verle? ¿Cómo? No tenemos dinero, ni ahorros, ni nada de nada. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

-Dime Sasuke… ¿Has oído hablar de la "Sengoku Battle"?

-¿Qué?

-Es una competición de artes marciales, en la que cada cual puede elegir un compañero y luchar a su lado contra cuantos oponentes se requieran. Sasuke, te imploro que te apuntes conmigo a la "Sengoku Battle".

-¿¡Pero tú sabes lo que me estás pidiendo!

-Sasuke, llevas años practicando lanzamiento de kunais, y llevando a rajatabla el estilo Sarutobi. Por favor, en una lucha, contando contigo, ¡seremos invencibles!

-… Y en esa competición… ¿Se usan armas?

-Las armas son, digamos que no son mortales. Te pueden dejar un buen morado, pero no son mortales. Eso sí, se requiere gran potencial y saber cuál es tu elemento.

-¿Elemento?

-Deja que te lo explique. (Yukimura se pone unas gafas y aparece detrás de él una pizarra donde pone: Yukimura rocks. Lo borra y coge una tiza. Empieza: ) Cada persona nace con un elemento afín. Es algo que define su carácter, su futuro, en fin, todo. Como puedes intuir a través de todas mis acciones y de mi carácter, soy del elemento fuego. Tú eres un ninja Sasuke, así que debes ser del elemento sombra.

-¿Eh?

-Que si… Créeme. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sentirte identificado con tu elemento. ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí (dice detrás de él)

-¡ARGGHH! ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-No sé… Apreté esto y pensé en unirme con la sombra… (dice, enseñándole un fragmento de metal)

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Al parecer es el fragmento de un cubrecabezas del primer Sasuke Sarutobi. Oye… Yukimura… No me parece buena idea… Pero si es la única forma que tenemos de ir a ver a Kenshin, de acuerdo. Te ayudaré.

-Genial. Vamos a mi casa. He de enseñarte algo.

El apartamento de Yukimura no era algo muy lujoso. Un baño, armario para futones, cocina eléctrica… Pero le habían dado algo que no se encontraba todos los días. La mujer que vendía el piso, al verle, le dio una moneda. Un zeni. Estaba colgando de una cuerda y la vieja le dijo que en la antigüedad, otro guerrero experto de su mismo nombre, había llevado seis monedas. Nada más cogerla, Yukimura pudo experimentar una sensación única, y sintió que vivía batallas increíbles… Entonces fue cuando descubrió su primer ataque: El "Anillo de fuego". Un ataque que lanzaba a los enemigos por los aires con un ciclón… Lástima que la vieja estaba en medio y la primera que salió volando fue ella. Yukimura se pasó dos meses trabajando para la señora hasta que pudo pagar las deudas y arreglar el tejado.

-Sasuke, te lo pido de rodillas, participa junto a mí en la batalla.

-…(sigh) Está bien. Pero con una condición. Vamos a entrenar hasta ser los mejores y hablaremos antes de nada con Lord Shingen.

-¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS SASUKE!

Me incliné repetidas veces ante mi amigo y ahora compañero de armas. Sabía que nada podía ir mal. Mi padre aceptaría que esta pelea lo hago por descubrir mi futuro, y seguramente lo entenderá si le explico que es una decisión que he tomado yo solo. Si. Sin duda aceptará.

_Al día siguiente, en el hospital._

-Me niego. No permitiré que participes.

-¡¿EEEHHHH?

**Fin de este capítulo de Yukimura. La verdad es que quería hacer un capítulo entero en el que se viera la pelea Sengoku, pero me temo que va a tener que esperar. Por eso mismo os pido que tengáis paciencia porque procuraré no olvidar a ninguno de los personajes… Aunque sinceramente, no sé yo si Tsuruhime debería participar… El próximo capitulo tratará de Ieyasu, pero tranquilos, volveremos con Yukimura pronto. Recordad, estaré haciendo un fic para cada personaje. Ya he adelantado que el próximo será Ieyasu Tokugawa, pero el próximo, depende de vosotros. Y si no obtengo reviews que me digan quién quereis que sea el siguiente, lo haré a mi manera. ¿Okay? Tras esto solo tengo que decir dos cosas más: EXCALIBUR OS GUÍA y Reviews?**


	2. La decisión de Ieyasu

**Hola gentecilla! Cómo les va? Es hora de seguir con éste fic, y el héroe de hoy es ni nada más ni nada menos que el popular Ieyasu Tokugawa! Sigo diciendo que aquellos que no sepan qué es Sengoku Basara, por favor, miradlo. Hay anime y videojuegos. Si no teneis un conocimiento básico, no entenderéis mucho de lo que diga el personaje… A pesar de que yo intente recrearlo lo mejor posible. En fin, tras decir todo esto, aún hay muchas cosas que aclarar, y las aclararé en este capitulo (o al menos lo espero)**

"**One day we'll be as one"**

_Ieyasu Tokugawa. Antiguo comandantede las fuerzas de Tokugawa. Calmado, siempre atento y paciente. Quería unir Japón mediante lazos y sentimientos, para hacer que la gente no fuera unida por el temor sino por su contrario, y así, algún día llegarán a conocer la paz. Renunció a sus armas, y peleó contra Mitsunari Ishida con solo sus puños. El Ieaysu de ésta era es un muchacho modélico. Delegado de la clase, pasó el examen de ingreso con honores y es un gran boxeador. Las chicas se derriten por sus huesos, pero él no parece interesado más que en llegar a ser algún día tan fuerte como su amigo del alma: Tadakatsu Honda._

**Ieyasu. Pov.**

-No me lo puedo creer… Sinceramente no me lo puedo creer.

Esa fue mi reacción al enterarme de que mi padre adoptivo, Shingen Takeda, estaba en el hospital con probabilidades casi nulas de poder volver a caminar. Yo me encontraba en la casa del viejo Ujimasa, tomando sake mientras veíamos su cerezo crecer. Kotaro se encargó de traer el mensaje, tan sigiloso como el viento, pero sus noticias no me impactaron solo a mí, sino también al viejo Ujimasa, e incluso el rostro imperturbable de Tadakatsu mostró una mueca de preocupación. Sin decir ni una palabra más, Ujimasa y yo nos fuimos corriendo a ver a Shingen…

-Ah, Ieyasu… ¿Qué tal estás?

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Esto?- mi padre sonrió débilmente- nada. Simplemente un accidente de tráfico…

-¡No digas estupideces! ¡Sabes perfectamente quién ha sido el responsable de todo esto!

El rostro de Ujimasa estaba lleno de ira. Parecía que fuera a explotar por los bigotes, y Kotaro permanecía a su lado, sin hacer nada. Ujimasa estaba rojo, y por el tic de su pie, pude saber que algo le estaba torturando por dentro.

-¡Ujimasa! ¡No lo digas!

-¡Me da igual todo ya! ¡¿Qué va a hacer? ¡¿Matar a un viejo que no le quedan ni cinco años de vida? ¡Me da igual! ¡Hideyosi debería saber que no voy a permitir que te quedes lisiado en la cama y que ése desgraciado se vaya impune!

-Espera… ¿Has dicho Hideyosi? ¿Hideyosi Toyotomi, de la empresa rival?

-Maldición Ujimasa, por esto te pedí que cerraras la boca-gruñó mi padre entre dientes

Ujimasa se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era muy tarde para desandar lo andado. Yo ya lo había oído… Y empecé a atar cabos: La competición entre la empresa Takeda y la empresa Toyotomi era de cara al público evidente, pero amistosa, como cualquier otra empresa, pero a puerta cerrada, mi padre había sido víctima de intento de asesinato 23 veces: Asesinos, venenos, trampas… Pero jamás pensé que Hideyosi fuera tan retorcido. Tadakatsu, a mi lado, reprimió una mueca de asco y me miró. No pude devolverle ninguna mirada… Mi interior me pedía a gritos que me vengara de ese hombre… Pero a parte de mi padre, no había ningún herido.

-…y no sólo eso! ¡Vendiendo bajo mano armas! ¡La criminalidad sube como la espuma por su culpa! ¡Él y sus mercenarios deberían pudrirse en el infierno más profundo y hacerle una visita al clan Oda*!

-Un momento Ujimasa… ¿Me estás diciendo que el clan Toyotomi está involucrado en el aumento de la criminalidad?

-Sí, muchacho, y no sólo eso, el atraco al banco en el que murieron tres personas, fue también culpa de él y sus malditas armas.

-No… No puede ser…

-Y además me han comentado que un amigo tuyo, ¿Mitsunari era? Se le ha visto haciendo unos trabajillos no muy limpios para Hideyosi… Pero por el momento, son intocables… Es lo que tiene…

¡¿MITSUNARI? No puede ser Mitsunari Ishida… No mi amigo de la infancia… ¿Qué ha pasado? Él no era… Bueno, siempre ha sido muy reservado, e idolatraba a Hideyosi. Pero era muy inteligente, y nunca sería un criminal. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de esa rata de Yoshitsugu… Siempre, desde que éramos niños, Yoshitsugu ha estado detrás de él, susurrándole qué hacer, qué decir, y como todo buen manipulador, experto en convertir a inocentes en culpables… No puedo creerme esto…

-¿Estás seguro, Ujimasa? ¿Estás seguro de que era Mitsunari?

-¿Joven de cabello plateado, experto en el manejo de la katana, y con Yoshitsugu Otani detrás de él? Si no era él, era su clon.

-No había necesidad de ser sarcástico.

-Perdona, Ieyasu, no soporto que mi amigo esté en éste estado.

-Lo dices como si no fuera a salir de ésta, Ujimasa…- dijo Shingen, con una sonrisa en la cara- ¡UNGHHH!

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡MI ESTÓMAGO!

-¡Tadakatsu! ¡Llama a la enfermera!

Tadakatsu se fue corriendo seguido de Kotaro. Ujimasa se puso al lado de Shingen y yo le di mi brazo, pero él se aferraba desesperadamente el estómago... Maldición. Me siento tan impotente… La enfermera llegó e inyectó algo directamente al brazo de Shingen. Acto seguido llamó al pasillo a otros enfermeros que cogieron la camilla de Shingen y le llevaron a hacer unas pruebas… Shingen tenía cara de drogado, y esa cara no era la del Shingen Takeda que yo conocía.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, joder, joder…- las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas- Unghh…

-Eh, eh… Tranquilo Ieyasu… Seguro que sale de ésta… ¡No es su hora de reunirse con sus ancestros, después de todo!

-…- Tadakatsu me dio una palmada en el hombro

-Gracias, Tadakatsu. Y a ti también, Ujimasa…

La lluvia había empezado a caer… No llevaba paraguas, así que me puse mi capucha y Tadakatsu me siguió hasta nuestro piso. Silencioso como siempre, abrió la puerta, me quitó la chaqueta y me tendió una toalla… Y preparó un saco de boxeo. La ducha caliente no me quitaba las penas… La cara de Shingen me invadía… Los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, la cara de pánfilo… Simplemente me negaba a creer que él, el gran Shingen Takeda, hubiera pasado de ser un hombre honorable, fuerte y sano a… aquello.

Salí de la ducha, con la toalla puesta a modo de taparrabos. Las gotas que no me había secado me provocaron una sensación de frescor que normalmente disfrutaría, pero en esos momentos, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en destrozar el saco…

Cogí mis guantes de boxeo mientras Tadakatsu se ponía detrás del saco, sujetándolo. Choqué los guantes, crují mi cuello y empecé a descargar mi rabia contra el saco… Intentaba destruir las imágenes de Shingen que me pasaban por la cabeza. El hospital, el dolor de estómago, tumbado en la camilla, sin yo poder hacer nada… Maldición, maldición, Maldición, MALDICIÓN

-¡MALDITA SEA!

Con ese último puñetazo, el saco se rompió, y la onda expansiva hizo que Tadakatsu retrocediera. Del saco cayó algo extraño… ¿Eran unos guanteletes? Estaban oxidados, pero aún parecían tener algo del dorado de su pasado…

-_I see my infinite dreams coming to an end! In a world beaten…_

Cogí el movil y resultó ser Ujimasa. Tenía buenas noticias. ¡Había una medicina que podía curar a Shingen!

-¡¿En serio Ujimasa?

-Sí, me lo ha contado Kotaro, que ha accedido a sus antiguos contactos… Al parecer esa medicina era muy cara y solo se producía en un poblado de las montañas del Tíbet. El viaje, los materiales, la medicina… Todo en conjunto excedía mis ingresos… Y Shingen jamás me dio ningún dato de sus cuentas para poder usar el dinero de la compañía… Y sería tal el gasto que podría dejar muy mal a la corporación Takeda.

¿Y si ese fuera su plan? En un accidente de tráfico pocos se fijan en una enfermedad destructiva…

-¿…yasu? ¿Ieyasu? ¿Me escuchas? Te digo que hay una manera fácil de conseguirlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

-El "Sengoku Battle". Una convención de artes marciales que proporciona armas que no matan. Pero si hacen un gran daño que puede mandarte al hospital… ¿Ieyasu, sigues ahí?

-¿Dónde hay que registrarse?

-¿Disculpa?

-Me voy a inscribir.

-Ieyasu, no es buena idea. Deja que Kotaro se haga cargo de ello.

-Ni hablar. Pienso hacerlo junto a Tadakatsu.

Tadakatsu me miró primero con asombro y después cogió su lanza y empezó a girarla, para apoyarla finalmente con un impacto que hizo una grieta en el suelo. Sonreí y me despedí de Ujimasa.

-Gracias viejo amigo… Y otra cosa. Esa grieta del suelo saldrá de tu próximo jornal

Tadakatsu se quedó en silencio, un tanto perplejo. Después sonrió y yo también… Los guantes entonces brillaron y recuperaron parte de su brillo dorado… Al colocármelos noté una sensación que era reconfortante… Dejé que esa sensación de calma se cargara en mi puño… Y cuando liberé la energía, destrocé la pared de la sala del gimnasio.

Miré la pared, luego a Tadakatsu, otra vez la pared, y miré a los guantes…

Tadakatsu se rió y por señas me dijo que esa parte de la casa saldría de mi jornal. Me reí.

-Tadakatsu, eres único. Siendo mudo, mira que eres capaz de hacer bromas. Está bien, vamos a decírselo a Shingen y participaremos en esa competición. Eres el más diestro con la lanza y contigo, vamos a machacar a todos los que se pongan en nuestro camino. ¡Vamos a ganar!

Y a averiguar por qué Mitsunari se ha vuelto un criminal…

**Y FIN! Al menos de este capi. En fin, en cuanto a la cronología, este capitulo se encuentra paralelo al de Yukimura. Concretamente al momento en el que empieza la lluvia. Digamos que la lluvia empezó por la mañana y Yukimura llegó por la tarde. Vamos a ver, Ieyasu ha encontrado unos guanteletes oxidados, Yukimura unas monedas antiguas, ¿qué será lo próximo? ¡PUES EL PRÓXIMO ES MASAMUNE DATE! Si señor, el espadachín de seis espadas. Uno de nuestros tuertos favoritos. ¿Cuál va a ser su reliquia? Ah, se me olvidaba, he introducido un asterisco y una canción, son puntos que voy a aclarar y creo que voy a añadir más info del periodo sengoku más adelante para que tengáis más conocimiento y hayan menos dudas ^^ **

***El clan Oda fue exterminado en Honno ji. No sobrevivieron ni tan siquiera los niños. Fue una masacre de un clan temido en todo Japón. Nobunaga Oda tenía el título de "rey demonio del 6º infierno", para ser más concretos, el de la codicia.**

***La canción del móvil de Ieyasu pertenece a la intro de Sengoku Basara 3: Naked Arms.**

**En fin gentecilla, recordad que el próximo personaje depende de vuestras peticiones. Por favor no seáis tímidos. ¡Cuantas más reviews, mejor! Así que: reviews please?**


End file.
